A Hopeless Change from Light
by Cerberuswaltz
Summary: Kari and T.K get out of hand with their goody-good nature. So some of the digi destined put them in their place. Some abuse, language. Hate on Kari and T.K., Japanese names not used. One shot, crude humour, total OOCnesss. Also, spelled 'Kairi' due to playing Kingdom Hearts at the time. Woops.


Welcome! This is Digimon Zero Two, or Just Season 2. I wouldn't suggest this

for people who will get mad at T.K and Kari being. . . teased. So if you like them too

much, don't blame me! You read it on your own will! Language will be in it, and a bit

of violence. I will use old fashioned words, too, like pop! Ha ha ha!

Enjoy . . .

(Imagine everyone in their voices, like Armadillomon being Texan! It's funnier!)

Another apology in advance if this has been done before, or the title. I didn't

know, but I'm sorry.

All the Digi-Destianed were meeting at Cody's house. His mother and grandfather

were away at the time, and Davis, being the wild guy he was, suggested throwing a party.

"Well," Cody said, thinking, "I don't know, Davis. I might get in trouble."

"Ha ha, if anything happens, we'll say it's just for my birthday!" laughed Davis.

Of course, Cody agreed, since he didn't want to seem _too_ boring, and the others

just cheered. After they were getting ready, Cody started to clean his apartment.

"Cody, you sure?" asked Armadillomon. Cody just nodded and smiled.

Davis came back with some of his C.D's, and Yolie brought some snacks,

such as pop and twinkies. Ken came by, too, and he brought some cards,

since Cody asked him too. Ever since Cody found out what a good player Ken

was, he wanted to beat him at it.

Kari came, too, with T.K, but they didn't bring anything but their Digimon,

Patamon and stupid little cat Gatomon. Tai wanted to come, but his teacher made

him write a fifty page report, and Joe was too busy in his books. Izzy came, though,

and Sora, too, with Matt. Mimi was still in America, being the poser she was.

After about thirty minutes, everyone was having fun, and sitting on the couch.

Davis was talking to Yolie about why her face looked so clean, and she told

him it was a new product that makes your face "sparkle". Ken was showing

Cody how to disco, and T.K was watching Kari go peepee through the

keyhole. Soon the door opened and Tai walked in. Sora came running and

jumped in his arms. "Oh, Tai! You made it!" she cried in joy. Tai just smiled.

About fifteen minutes later, the group was talking about different things:

and somehow, talk about Myotismon came up. "You remember that girl,

Katie? Well, it so happens it wasn't some cult! It was Myotismon who

killed her!" Sora told everybody. T.K jumped up and yelled, "Don't you talk

about him! He is nothing but bad memory!"

Everyone just stared. Matt got up and patted T.K on the back, "Calm down,

T.K! He is gone, now, and he didn't do anything to you. Devimon I could

understand, but this?"

T.K pushed his brother's hand away. "Evil is evil! It's all the same, no one

can change! I hate anyone who has done evil! Why can't they be perfect,

like me! I'm such a good little twink!"

Everyone gasped and looked at Ken. He was looking down at the floor.

"Maybe I should leave." he said, but Cody got up. Sure, he didn't like evil,

either, but he believed in change. "No, Ken, don't. Come on, you need some

water." Cody told him as he showed Ken the kitchen. "That was uncalled for,

T.K!" said Tai as he got up from the couch.

"Shut up, Tai! You don't understand! T.K and I don't like evil! We only

like good! Why do you think we have angel Digimon!" yelled Kari

to her brother. He got mad that she yelled in his face and slammed his drink

down on the table. Thank goodness it was a Dixie cup, made of paper!

Gatomon and Patamon got a little hurt. "It's true, Kairi, that we're angels,

but still, as angels we believe people can change, that everyone has good

in them." Gatomon responded. Patamon nodded.

"Shut up, you stupid pussy!" yelled T.K, and Gatomon thought Kari would

do something, but she didn't. Instead Kairi looked back. "What are you saying, Gatomon?"

Patamon flew up in the air and began to speak, "You guys need to calm down.

Wait, T.K, did you drink your mom's beer again?"

T.K slapped Patamon for the comment. "You might as well be a Tsukiamon and

digivolve to Devimon, traitor! Don't talk about that, it was a mistake!"

"Yeah, we thought it was apple juice, stupid pig!" added Kari. "What? You had

some, too?" asked Tai, but she didn't answer.

"They're out of control!" Yolie said, but Kari grabbed Yolie's glasses and stepped

on them after throwing them to the ground. "My glasses," cried Yolie as she fell

to the floor, feeling around for the spectacles, "I can't see with out my glasses!

Fred, Shaggy, help me!"

Davis didn't know who Fred or Shaggy were, but he gave Yolie his goggles to

help her see, though barely with a bit of blur. She got mad. "Those cost me

up to seventy dollars!" she cried, running to the room. Sora got up. "That's

not fair!"

T.K pulled her hair and took off the clip Tai gave her and launched it out the

window. She looked in horror as it flew in the back of a dump truck. "My

precious!" Sora screamed, running to the window. She almost fell out if

Hawkmon didn't catch her. "Hot damn, that's it!" yelled Armadillomon as

he walked up to T.K, "Ya'll need ta stop this now!"

T.K just kicked Armadillomon, and he fell on his side, roaring in pain.

The others got mad. "Matt, let's do it!" yelled Tai. Matt just looked

at him. "Now, Tai! We kinda have a problem!"

Tai just yelled, "Not that! The other thing!"

"Oh!" said Matt, and they both grabbed T.K by the arms. He struggled

and kicked, screaming, "What are you doing! I am the light! I am

hope! I am the only one who can save the Digimon and Humans

from evil!"

Kari went to help, but Izzy slapped her and Ken, who had came

back, caught her. "Wormmon, now!" yelled Ken, and Wormmon

shot out his Silk Thread attack to tie Kari and T.K up. "Die, bitch,

die!" he laughed. The others began to laugh, too.

Patamon and Gatomon digivolved. "That's it! Now kill them!" T.K

ordered, but Angemon shook his head. "We are going to find

new partners who aren't loosers!" Angewomon said.

T.K began to cry and looked at Matt. "You're my brother!"

Matt just laughed, "I never liked you! You're the reason our

parents got divorced! They had you, and mom had to quit work!

Dad got angry, and so on!"

T.K cried, "I will go on! I am HOPE!"

"And I'm light!" Kari added.

"Hope on this!" said Sora as she punched Kari in the stomach.

The others laughed, and Armadillomon took his turn by headbutting

T.K in the stomach. Hawkmon, Sora and Yolie clapped. Hawkmon

flew over T.K and took a poopie on his face. T.K was dumb enough

to look up, and it splatted on his face. Angemon laughed, too. "Take

that! You only held me back! I could only digivolve to ultimate with

you!"

Just as soon as he said that, T.K and Kari's Digivices broke, and

Angemon warp digivolved to Seraphimon! Everyone looked in

awe, and Tai said, "That must be his mega form! It's true, T.K's

pride was in the way!"

After that, T.K and Kari were hung up on the ceiling.

(NOTE: Both are tied around their chests, so they aren't dead!)

Cody brought out a broom stick. "Fiesta!" he shouted, and

T.K got mad. "Who will you DNA Digivolve with now, Cody!"

Cody smiled, "With Yolie!"

Kari also got mad. "But I need you to DNA!"

Yolie just flipped her hair. "Whatever. Cody's cooler. Watch!"

Suddenly Hawkmon and Armadillomon digivolved to their

champion forms, Aquilamon and Ankylomon, and they DNA

digivolved together to become some really neat Digimon.

Then Matt grabbed the stick and said, "Me first!"

He swung the stick and hit T.K over and over until some of

T.K's teeth fell out. "Yeah! Toothfairymon, here I come!"

Tai wanted a try, but Davis got there first. "Davis, wait!

Get me down and I'll marry you!" Kari cried, but he just

smiled. "Too late! I tried to love you, but . . ."

Then, with a mighty swing, he wacked Kari in the face,

leaving a red, bright mark on her cheek. "Hey, Cody,"

he said, "I didn't get a prize!"

Cody just shrugged, but Sora suggested, "Why not

take that dinky little camera she has around her neck?"

Davis agreed, and he grabbed it and ripped it off her neck.

After getting them down, everyone took a punch at them.

"For turning me down!" said Davis as he punched Kari in the stomach.

"For sharing a room with me and being born!" yelled Tai as he slapped her.

"For putting us through so much trouble with Myotismon!" Sora said after,

slapping Kari, too, on the opposite cheek.

"For armor digivolving and being in the Season twice and acting like

you are a Digimon expert!" Ken yelled as he kicked her in the face.

"For being such a problem!" Izzy said as he broke a glass bottle over

her shoulder. "Good idea, Izzy!" the others said.

Cody grabbed a thin, wooden box meant to hold pens and threw

it at T.K's head. "For acting like a smart ass and thinking you

are master Digimon tamer!"

Yolie grabbed a chair and broke it on T.K's back. "For fighting

with Davis so much! It's annoying!"

"For being such a pest three years ago! And still today! You

cramp my punk rock style!" yelled Matt as he grabbed a bottle

of hot suace and poured in down T.K's pants, near his buttcrack.

The others laughed, and Tai got some mustard and squirted it all

over Kari's hair. "This is funny!" he said, and Yolie handed him

some Ketchup, adding, "Here, put some Ketchup on that weiner,

since Mustard can't hold down the nasty taste!"

---The kids put food all over T.K and Kari, and let flies come in and

dine on them. T.K and Kari were red all over. Soon the night was

close, and the phone rang. "Hello?" said Cody.

"Oh, honey, we'll be home in a few! Maybe thirty! We love you!"

said his mom, then she hung up.

Cody hung up, too, and told everyone, "My mom are coming!"

Sora smiled, "Then let's clean! OH, but what about _these_ two?"

Seraphimon and Angewomon, who were looking at the stars,

came in. "Leave them to us! Everyone ready for the grand finale?"

All of the kids cheered, and Angewomon grabbed Kari and hurled

her into the sky, and Seraphimon did the same with T.K . . .

As both were in the sky, Seraphimon and Angewomon put their

hands together, and a ball of light went between their hands.

Both Digimon cried out, "Twin Destiny Ending!", and they luanched

an attack, both together. The ball rose in the sky and a large bolt

came down. "Kari I love you!" T.K cried. She almost said it, too,

but the bolt hit them both. They exploded into sparkly bits, their

organs flying down to the ground. "Fireworks!" everyone said,

and they clapped. Both angel Digimon bowed, and said, "What

a great party!" Both Digimon left to live in the Digital World.

The group cleaned up and left. Cody's mom came home. "It's

clean! Oh, how sweet!"

He smiled and laughed, hugging his mom. Life was good again!

As for Matt and Tai, when they got home, their parents asked

where T.K and Kari were. Tai and Matt said, "They were sent

into oblivion."

Tai's mom smiled and said, "That's good. She was a mistake,

anyways. Now we can afford stuff. Let's sell her things, buy

a nice house and go to an exclusive beach!"

Tai agreed, and they did. They lived happily ever after.

Now for Matt, his dad and mom said, "Oh, how nice! Then

we can start drinking again, and be together! He was so

gay, anyways! Always cramping our style!"

After, they got re-married, and lived happily ever after. Yolie

married Ken and Cody married some random girl he met at

a porno filming.

THE END

(No offense to the "gay" comment, it's a joke)

It's done! A fanfic I FINALLY finished! I hope you liked it! Review if

you want! I just hope I didn't offend anyone. Again, it'd be nice

to have a review. Nice or bad, as long as it's honest!

(Did everyone notice how T.K cramped everyone's style?)


End file.
